Seconde Chance
by mayrollaro
Summary: Après leur dispute dans le Bar, Amanda et Nick ne se sont plus parlé. Amanda est en colère. Nick veux la récupérer. L'histoire commence à la fin de Forgiving Rollins. Fan de Rollaro? Cette histoire est pour vous !
1. Chapter 1

Voici ma fiction sur Rollaro. My Twitter Mayrollaro.

L'histoire débute à la fin de Forgiving Rollins. Ruzek de Chicago Pd est un bon ami d'Amanda.

Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas.

Je suis Française , désolé pour les fautes.

J'espère que vous aimerez.

*Chapitre 1

Nick et Fin rentre au poste et Amanda décide de prendre l'air avant d'y retourner.

Amanda repense à toute cette histoire avec Patton. Elle n'obtiendra jamais d'excuse de sa part, ni justice. L'affaire de sera pas ébruité. Seul Barba est au courant de ce qu'il s'est réellement passé. Son téléphone sonne.

-Salut Adam comment vas-tu ? Lui demande t-elle ?

-Je vais bien et toi ? Ta voix à l'air triste. Qu'est ce qu'il se passe ?

-C'est rien dure journée, je suis fatiguée

-Il est 12h Amanda arrête de me mentir. Qu'est ce qu'il se passe ?

-Stp laisse tomber d'accord. Je ne veux pas en parler. Je dois raccrocher, je dois retourner au bureau. A plus tard.

Elle raccroche en prenant une grande expiration. Elle déteste mentir à Ruzek . Elle l'adore mais elle ne peut pas lui dire ce qu'il se passe. Il sait ce que Patton lui a fait. Si il apprend qu'il est en ville, dieu seul sait ce qu'il sera capable de faire.

Amanda arrive au poste de police et s'installe à son bureau. Elle a mal à la tête et se sens un peu nauséeuse .

Nick et Fin l'observent inquiets.

-S'il vous plait les gars arrêtez de me fixer comme ça. Je vais bien.

-Tu es sure ? demande Nick. Parce que tu as l'air pale Amanda. Tu veux que je…

-Non Nick ! Je ne veux rien de ta part. Depuis quand tu t'inquiètes pour moi ?

-Amanda, je sais que ces derniers jours je n'ai pas été là mais…

Il se lève et s'approche d'elle. Elle se lève et fait un pas en arrière. Ses yeux se remplissent de larmes.

-Je veux juste que l'on me laisse tranquille Nick.

Elle se précipite dans la salle de repos et claque la porte.

Olivia qui a vu la scène de son bureau sort inquiète.

-Amanda va bien ? demande t-elle en regardant Nick.

-Honnêtement ? Je ne pense pas Liv. Je m'inquiète, elle a l'air ailleurs, refuse de me parler.

-Elle me parle à moi, dit Fin en souriant. Laisse la un peu respirer Nick. Ca ira mieux après. Tu l'as connait. Elle veut tout gérer elle-même.

-J'ai eu raison de lui imposer quelques jours de lui fera du bien. Les gars, Patton ne va pas tarder à arriver avec Tucker faite en sorte qu'Amanda et lui ne se croisent pas. Ok ?

Elle retourne dans son bureau.

Ruzek arrive dans le squad room l'air préoccupé. Il regarde à gauche à droite. Fin l'interpelle.

-Hey Chicago Pd ! On est là. Lui dit-il en souriant.

Il se lève et lui tape dans la main.

-Quoi de beau mec ? Qu'est ce qui t'amène dans nos locaux ? Besoin d'aide dans une affaire ?

-Euh Non, lui répond Ruzek en saluant Nick. Je cherche Amanda, elle est là ?

-Amanda ? Pourquoi ? lui demande Nick curieux, Tout vas bien ?

Ruzek le regarde de haut en bas.

-Elle est là ? Insiste Ruzek.

-Dans notre salle de repos, juste là, lui répond Fin. Fait attention elle n'…

Ruzek n'attend pas la fin de la phrase de Fin et se précipite dans la salle.

Il entre sans frapper. Amanda est là assise en tailleur sur un des lits. Elle a visiblement pleuré.

-Hey ma belle, qu'est ce qui t'arrive ? lui demande t-il plus qu'inquiet.

Il s'assoit près d'elle, embrasse son front et l'enlace.

-Ca va aller ok ?

-Qu'est ce que tu fais là ? lui demande-t-elle

-Quand je t'ai appelé tout à l'heure avant que tu raccroches, c'était pour te dire que j'étais en chemin pour New York. Je voulais passer un peu de temps avec toi. Je vois que je tombe très bien.

-Oh oui. Elle le regarde dans les yeux. Merci.

Elle meurt d'envie de lui dire que Patton est à New York mais à tellement peur de sa réaction.

Elle se lève et commence à faire les 400 pas. Ruzek la regarde en souriant.

-Amanda arrêtes tu vas avoir mal à la tête. Tu as déjà l'air malade. Qu'est ce qui te stresse ? je sais que tu veux me dire quelque chose.

Il se lève et l'attrape par les épaules. Il la force à le regarder dans les yeux.

-Qu'est ce qui se passe ?

-Adam, commence t-elle. Il est là.

-Qui est là Amanda ?

Amanda commence à pleurer, il la prend dans ses bras.

Au même moment Nick entre dans la salle.

-Hum hum je dérange ? demande t-il furieux en voyant la scène.

Amanda se détache immédiatement de Ruzek.

\- Qu'est ce que tu as Amanda ? lui demande t-il soucieux.

-Rien dis elle en souriant et essuyant ses larmes.

-Tu es en train de pleurer ! dit-il en haussant la voix. Alors arrête de me dire qu'il n'y a rien. Ecoute Patton arrive avec Tucker, je sais que…

-Attends Attends, l'interrompt Ruzek . Tu as dis Patton ? Patton comme ton ancien Chef d'Atlanta ? Demande t-il a Amanda en s'approchant d'elle.

Amanda ne répond pas et baisse la tête. Ruzek sort furieux. Amanda essaye de le retenir.

-Adam ! Stp revient !

Au même moment Patton Et Tucker arrive dans le squad room. En voyant Patton Ruzek devient fou de rage et ne peux s'empêcher de le frapper. Olivia sort de son bureau. Il lui met un premier coup de point qui le fait tomber et ensuite enchaine avec d'autres avant que Fin et Amaro ne le stop. Ruzek est hors de lui.

Amanda arrive devant Ruzek et le supplie d'arrêter de de ne pas faire de scène devant tout le monde.

-Tu es sérieuse ? Je vais tuer ce fils de pu..

-Ok tout le monde se calme ! Hurle Tucker. Arrêtez moi ce type dit –t-il en désignant Ruzek

Patton se lève, le nez en sang.

-Non c'est bon, dit t-il en souriant. Je ne vais pas porter plainte, il protège seulement sa belle Amanda.

Patton s'approche d'Amanda. Amaro s'interpose entre eux.

-Ne vous approchez pas d'elle le menace t-il.

-Dis-moi chérie avec lequel des deux sorts-tu ? Demande Patton en la regardant au dessus de l'épaule de Nick. Ruzek et Nick échange un regard. Olivia tient Amanda qui semble prête à s'évanouir.

-Ca suffit ! dis Tucker. Chief Patton on y va. Quand à toi Amanda, je veux te voir après.

Fin lâche Ruzek qui se précipite vers Amanda mais elle le repousse.

-Je suis désolé Amanda dis-il.

Elle le pousse et attrape la première poubelle qu'elle trouve et vomi dedans. Elle tombe à genou. Nick se précipite vers elle pour la rattraper.

Elle commence à fermer les yeux.

-Amanda, Amanda, il la secoue mais elle ne réagit pas. Il écoute son rythme cardiaque qui a fortement ralenti.

Ruzek appelle une ambulance. Nick est paniqué et prend Amanda dans ses bras. Il embrasse son front et lui murmure à l'oreille.

-Tout vas bien se passé Amanda. Je suis là, reste avec moi.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapitre 2

Nick, Fin et Ruzek sont à l'hopital dans la salle d'attente.

Fin raconte à Ruzek l'histoire de Patton et Taylor, son accusation et son acquittement.

Nick est anxieux, assis la tête dans les mains, il s'en veut énormément.

-Je l'ai laissé tomber dit-il à voix basse.

-De quoi tu parles ? lui demande Fin.

-Je n'ai pas été là pour elle. On s'est disputer avant mes vacances et je suis parti ! je l'ai laissé seule dans ce bar. Je suis parti Fin. Et je m'en veux tellement. Elle m'en veut. Je les vu dans ses yeux, son regard à changé. Elle ne me parle plus, ne me regard plus. Elle me déteste.

-Mec, tu lui diras tout ça quand elle se réveillera d'accord ? Lui dis Fin en lui tapotant l'épaule pour le rassurer. Elle va allez mieux et tu pourras lui expliquer que tu tiens énormément à elle et…

\- Je l'aime, le stop Nick. Je suis amoureux d'elle. Je ne veux pas la perdre.

Ruzek éclate de rire.

-Tu l'aimes ? c'est une blague ? tu n'as pas l'attitude d'un homme amoureux. Elle avait besoin de toi et tu l'as laissé seule.

Nick se lève et devient agressif

-Ecoute, ne te mêle pas de ça. Qu'est ce que tu fou ici d'ailleurs ? Tu n'as pas une copine qui vient de se faire tirer dessus dont tu dois t'occuper ?

Ruzek se lève à son tour, retrousse ses manches et pointe Amaro du doigt.

-Écoute-moi bien, si on n'était pas dans un hôpital je te casserais la gueule ! Reste loin d'elle. Elle se porte bien mieux sans toi à ses côtés. Tu n'as rien fais pour elle. Vous n'avez rien fais pour elle. Vous auriez du casser la gueule de ce type. Toucher une des vôtres…

Il regarde Fin et Amaro qui n'ont pas l'air de comprendre.

\- Patton a violer Amanda quand elle bossait pour lui à New York, Ce fils de pu… vient à new york, il vio..

-Quoi ? de quoi tu parles l'arrête Nick choqué. Il… a vioooolé Amanda ?

Fin se lève et met la main sur sa bouche.

-Elle m'a dis qu'elle avait couché avec lui pour aider sa sœur, avoue Fin, je ne pensais pas qu'il...

-Elle a fait quoi ? demande Amaro sous le choc. Je n'étais pas au courant de tout ça. Je pensais juste que Patton lui avait fais du harcèlement sexuelle. Je ne pensais pas qu'il l'avait touché. Je vais tuer ce type.

Le médecin d'Amanda arrive.

-Détectives, Mlle Rollins est réveillée, elle va bien, juste une sévère fatigue et beaucoup de stresse.

Ils sont tout les 3 soulagés.

-Ne vous inquiéterez pas elle est sortie d'affaire. Je vais juste la garder jusqu'à demain pour observation.

-Mais vous venez de nous dire qu'elle va bien, qu'est ce qu'il se passe ? lui demande Amaro inquiet. Vous nous dites pas tout docteur. Je veux la voir.

-Vous êtes Adam Ruzek , lui demande le docteur ?

-C'est moi, répond Ruzek en levant la main.

-Très bien Mlle Rollins veux vous voir. Vous et personne d'autre dit-il en regardant Amaro.

-Quoi ? Non, non je veux la voir, dit Amaro énervé ayant de passer derrière le medecin.

Ruzek s'interpose et pousse Amaro.

-Ecoute mec, reste ici d'accord, je vais allez la voir et voir ce qu'il se passe ok ? Je reviens vous donner des nouvelles.

Nick est hors de lui et envoi valsé un pot de fleurs posé sur la petite table de la salle de repos.

-Calme toi Nick, lui dis Fin. Elle va bien s'est l'essentiel.

-Me calmer après ce que je viens d'apprendre Fin ? Vraiment tu veux que je me calme ? Elle ne m'a rien dis ! Hurle t-il en donnant un coup de pied dans une chaise. Rien dit ! Elle s'est confié à Ruzek, elle n'a pas eu confiance à moi. Je dois la voir.

Ruzek entre calmement dans la chambre d'Amanda et referme la porte.

Elle est là à demi allonger sur son lit.

Il s'approche d'elle et l'enlaces.

-Ne nous fais plus jamais ça Amanda. Après Burgess, toi ? Vous voulez que je meure d'une crise cardiaque.

-Je suis désolé Adam dit t'elle. Adam, Adam, je dois te dire quelque chose. Je suis encore sous le choc, je… je... ne sais pas comment…

Elle attrape les mains de Ruzek.

-Hey, hey, respire d'accord, rien ne presse. Qu'on dit les médecins ?

Ruzek regarde toutes les machines qui entourent Amanda.

-Pourquoi il y a un monitoring ? demande t-il a Amanda.

-Je….commence t-elle. Je...

Ruzek comprend alors et la serre fort contre lui.

-Ca va aller Amanda. Tu es enceinte ? Tu le savais ? Je vais tuer ce fils de pu…

-Non ! répond-elle entre deux sanglots. Je n'en savais rien et pourtant j'ai eu tous les symptômes. Mais j'étais tellement préoccupé par Nick et après Patton. Et j'ai bcp bu Adam ! J'ai aussi fumé tout en étant enceinte tu imagines. Ils ont fait des tests le bébé n'a rien. Qu'est ce que je vais faire ? je ne peux pas être maman. Je ne peux pas arrêter de travail. C'est toute ma vie. Et Nick ? On est pas ensemble, je ne veux pas de bébé avec lui, pas dans ses conditions. Il a déjà deux enfants et je lui en veux tellement en ce moment. Je le déteste Adam.

Amanda calme toi. Si tu n'en veux pas, avortes.

-Je ne peux pas. Je suis enceinte de presque 2 mois.

-2 mois ! Amanda ! comment tu as fais pour ne pas t'en apercevoir. Je vais le tuer. Tu dois le dire à Nick.

Ruzek se lève et regarde par la fenêtre soucieuse.

-Non, Adam s'il te plait. J'ai besoin de temps. Je ne suis pas prête.

-Il attend dans la salle de repos Amanda. Il est mort d'inquiétude. Il passé plus de 3 heures à t'attendre. Il t'aime vraiment tu sais. J'ai douté de lui mais j'ai eu tord. Il tient énormément à toi. Même si j'ai juste envie de le frapper maintenant et que je le déteste toujours autant.

-J'en doute. Ecoute je sais que tu dois être terriblement déçu mais j'ai besoin de toi.

Ruzek revient et s'assoit sur le lit.

-Non, tu as besoin de Nick et il sera là pour toi.

-*Je ne veux pas lui parler. Je ne veux pas le voir.

-Je sais que tu lui en veux bcp mais tu l'aimes Amanda et maintenant tu portes son bébé. Vous travaillez ensemble tu seras obligé de lui parler. Tu ne vas pas pouvoir lui cacher longtemps.

Ruzek se lève du lit d'Amanda.

-Mais je suis d'accord pour te laisser le temps qu'il faudra, tu lui diras quand tu seras prête.

Au même moment Nick entre dans la chambre avec un grand sourire. Heureux de voir qu'Amanda va bien. Il se précipite vers elle mais Ruzek le stop.

-Oh ! Elle a dis qu'elle ne voulait voir personne, sort d'ici, lui ordonne t-il.

Nick pousse fortement Adam,

-Laisses moi passé lui dit-il d'un ton menaçant.

-Arrêtez s'il vous plait ! Cris Amanda. Adam c'est bon, laisse le passer. Tu peux attendre un moment dehors ?

Adam dévisage Amaro, il s'approche d'Amanda et lui dis à voix basse :

-Tu es sure, tout à l'heure tu n'…

-Oui ça va aller, merci.

-Appelle-moi s'il y a un problème d'accord ?

Il l'embrasse sur le front. Avant de sortir, il fait face à Amaro et lui dis :

-Tu as 5 minutes, après tu sors de là.

Nick ne fais pas attention aux paroles de Ruzek et se précipite vers Amanda.

-Je suis tellement soulagé. Tu m'as vraiment fait peur Amanda. Je suis désolé pour tout ce que je t'ai fais. Je veux être avec toi. C'est toi que je veux, j'avais besoin de temps, j'étais perdu.

-Tu m'as laissé seule Nick. On a eu une grosse dispute, c'est vrai. J'ai dépassé les bornes, c'est vrai mais je ne pensais pas que ca te suffisait pour mettre fin à notre « truc ».

-Je suis tellement désolé Amanda. Pardonne-moi.

Il pose la tête sur son ventre et se relève aussitôt. Il soulève le drap.

-Qu'est ce que c'est ? lui demande t-il

-Nick hum…

-C'est un monitoring ?

Il se lève et suis du regard les fils qui sont relier à la machine de plus prêt.

-Je suis enceinte Nick.

Nick rigole nerveusement. Ses yeux commencent à se remplir de larmes.

-Donc Ruzek et toi ?! Je comprends mieux maintenant pourquoi tu m'as repoussé ces derniers jours ! Tu couches avec ce type ?!

Amanda commence à pleurer.

-Non Nick, répond-elle choquée. C'est mon ami.

-Tu me dégoutes, lui hurle t-il. Il sert son point et s'approche d'elle.

-Patton avait raison continue t-il.

-C'est ton bébé dis t-elle calmement. Je suis enceinte de 2 mois. Je n'ai jamais couché avec Ruzek. On est simplement de bons amis. Il est avec Burguess et nous n'avons aucun sentiment de la sorte.

-Amanda… pourquoi tu ne me l'a pas dis avant ?

-Parce que je viens de l'apprendre Nick.

Il s'approche en souriant, heureux. Il s'assoit sur le bord du lit et lui prend la main.

-Alors on va avoir un bébé ? Je suis désolé d'avoir crié Amanda, je…

-Je veux que tu sortes de ma chambre Nick, lui dis t-elle en le regardant droit dans les yeux. Elle lâche sa main.

-Amanda…

-Sil te plait sort d'ici. Je ne veux plus te voir.

-Amanda, je suis désolé… je ne voulais pas…

-C'est ça le problème avec toi Nick, c'est que tu ne veux jamais. Sort ! Cris-elle.

Ruzek qui à entendu Amanda crier entre dans la chambre et ordonne à Nick de sortir.

-Non c'est toi qui sors Ruzek, j'ai besoin de parler avec elle.

Ruzek se met entre Amanda et Nick.

-Nick, ne rend pas les choses plus difficile, elle est bouleversée laisse lui du temps.

-Ah , parce que moi je ne suis pas bouleversé Amanda ?!

Nick commence à haussé la voix. Il s'approche mais Ruzek le pousse légèrement.

-Sort tout de suite où j'appelle la sécurité. Tu à causé assez de dégât ici.

Nick lève les mains signe d'abandon. Et sort de la chambre en claquant violement la porte.

-Il à un fort caractère dis Ruzek en souriant.

-Tout comme toi. lui fait –elle remarquer. Merci Adam.

-Je serais toujours là pour toi. D'ailleurs ! Je pensais, tu as deux semaines de repos. Que dirais-tu de venir à Chicago te reposé un peu chez moi ?

-C'est une bonne idée mais je ne veux pas causé de problème entre Burgess et toi.

-Non elle se repose chez sa famille et ça ne lui posera aucun problème.

-D'accord alors. Merci dis t-elle en souriant.

-Par contre, c'est moi qui risque d'avoir des problèmes avec Amaro.

-Tu es un amour de risquer ta vie pour moi dit t-elle en rigolant.

-Rigole, rigole. Repose-toi maintenant, je passe te chercher demain matin et on part directement. Je ne veux pas risquer de le croiser. Je prends les clés de ton appart, je vais préparer ta valise.

-N'oubli pas de donner à manger à Frannie et de la sortir. A demain et encore merci Adam.

-De rien ma belle. Allume ton téléphone. Je t'appelle un peu plus tard pour savoir comment tu vas. Et Amanda ? Je t'offre deux semaines de repos mais à ton retour tu devras parler avec Amaro.

Il l'embrasse et s'en vas.

Amanda s'allonge enfin, pensive. Elle n'arrive pas à croire qu'elle va avoir un bébé. Elle pense à Nick. Sa vie va complètement changer. Elle repense à la discussion qu'elle vient d'avoir avec lui. Peut être y est t-elle allé trop fort ? Après tout il a raison, lui aussi est bouleversé par tout ça. C'est aussi son enfant, sa vie aussi va changer. Elle a peur. Elle décide de prendre son téléphone et d'appeler Nick.

Nick est au poste assis à son bureau tapotant son téléphone avec un stylo. En voyant le nom d'Amanda s'afficher il sourit et s'empresse de décrocher.

Après un long silence il décide de parler le premier.

-Hey,

-Hey dit-elle également.

-Tu vas bien ? lui demande t-il.

-Oui, oui je voulais juste entendre ta voix, avoue t'elle.

Il sourit et se dirige vers la salle de repos pour parler tranquillement.

-Tu me manques Amanda,

Elle commence à pleurer et renifler.

-Hey ne pleurs pas, d'accord tout vas bien se passé.

-Qu'est ce qu'on a fait Nick ? lui demande t-elle ? Comment à ton pu en arriver là ?

-Je sais, c'est dingue mais on peut le faire, lui dis t-il pour la rassurer. J'ai bientôt fini, je passe te voir et on va discuter d'accord.

-Non, non je vais dormir, je suis fatigué.

-Je passerais demain matin alors.

-Non Nick, je…

-Ne me repousse pas Amanda, la supplie t-il.

-Je vais à Chicago demain. Chez Ruzek. Je vais me reposer.

\- Quoi ? Tu te fou de moi ? Viens chez moi. Tu n'as pas besoin d'aller jusqu'à Chicago. Je te veux près de moi. Je sais que tu n'es pas bien mais ne me fui pas. J'ai besoin de toi Amanda.

-Nick , j'y vais. Je ne te demande pas la permission. Je te préviens juste.

-Ne me fais pas ça Amanda, deux semaines c'est trop long, lui dis t-il.

-Tu as pourtant bien passé deux semaines loin de moi récemment et ça ne t'a pas déranger. J'ai juste besoin de temps. Je vais raccrocher maintenant, à bientôt Nick.

-Amanda, ne t'avise pas de me raccroche pas au nez ! cri t-il.

Amanda raccroche et pose son téléphone. Nick est hors de lui, il jette son téléphone contre la porte. Fin arrive et constate les dégâts.

-Je suppose que c'était Amanda, lui dit-il

-Tu supposes bien ! Elle part deux semaines à Chicago. Dans un moment pareil, elle n'a pas trouvé mieux que de partir. Je rêve. Je vais devenir fou Fin. Elle va me rend dingue. Je suis supposé faire quoi ? Attendre qu'elle revienne pour que l'on puisse enfin discuter ? Elle me fui.

-Wow Wow ralenti mec. Elle ne te fui pas. Elle a besoin de repos, de temps pour réfléchir. Tu l'as connais. Tu sais que ce n'est pas facile pour elle. Laisse-lui du temps et elle va te revenir. Ne la brusque pas, ne la harcèle pas. Elle va revenir.

-Et si elle ne revient pas ? demande Nick. Et si elle décide de rester là-bas.

-Ne dis pas n'importe quoi. Elle travaille ici, elle vit ici. Elle adore New york.

-Oui, oui mais elle me déteste pour l'avoir mise enceinte Fin, si tu avais vu son regard ! Elle

-Wow wow wow Tu as fais quoi ?! lui demande Fin.

Fin devient menaçante et s'approche de Nick en le pointant du doigt.

-Fils de pu… Tu m'avais promis de ne pas la blesser Nick ! Je t'ai fais confiance.

-Je sais Fin, mais tu crois que je voulais tout çà ?! Je voulais faire les choses bien avec elle. J'ai tout fais foirer.

-Comment vas t-elle ? lui demande Fin inquiet.

-Je ne sais pas, elle dit qu'elle va bien mais je sais que non. Elle me parle à peine et maintenant elle s'en va à Chicago.

-Waw , dit Fin , On va avoir une mini Amanda ou un mini Nick qui va courir partout dans nos locaux.

Nick passe du rire aux larmes en une seconde. Fin le prend dans ses bras.

-Je t'offre une bière mec. Laisse-lui du temps.

-Olivia va me tuer, réalise Nick.

-Pourquoi ? lui demande Fin.

-Je n'ai pas arrêté de lui dire qu'il ne se passait rien entre Amanda et moi et maintenant on va avoir un bébé.

-Vraiment Nick ? Tout le monde se doute qu'il se passe quelque chose entre vous deux. Ce n'est pas un secret. Entre vos regards, vos engueulades, tu es tout le temps inquiet pour elle… Allez viens on va discuter autour d'une bonne bière, papa.

Voici un deuxième Chapitre plus long. L'histoire vous plait pour l'instant? Des remarques à faire? Je suis toute ouie :) je début dans les fanfictions. j'ai pas mal avancé dans l'écriture des futurs chapitres. je posterais la suite quand j'aurais au moins 5 commentaires. Merci et a bientôt!


	3. Chapter 3

Chapitre 3

Arrivée dans l'appartement de Ruzek, Amanda pose ses valises. Ruzek installe un petit coin douillait pour Frannie.

-Voila ma grande tu seras bien ici, lui dis t-il. Par contre je te préviens, tu n'as pas intérêt de faire tes besoins sur mes tapis.-Si tu es gentille avec elle, elle laissera ton appartement propre, dit Amanda en rigolant.

Le soir venu, Ruzek et Amanda dine silencieusement.

-Alors comment tu te sens, lui demande Ruzek.

-Bien bien, lui répond Amanda.

\- Tu sais, ça fait quoi ? Moins d'un an que l'on se connait ? Mais j'ai l'impression que ça fait une éternité et je sais quand tu mens. Tu peux tout me dire. Je ne te jugerais pas.

-Je suis terrifiée Adam. Tu me connais, j'encaisse tout, je ne me laisse pas atteindre, mais là je me sens vulnérable. J'ai envie d'un bon verre mais je ne peux pas, d'une cigarette mais je ne peux pas. Et je fais ce cauchemar où je vois Patton, je revis cette nuit encore et encore.

Pendant longtemps, j'ai prétendu que rien ne c'était passé, j'ai refusé de me l'avouer à moi-même. Mais le revoir ? Ca été horrible. J'avais qu'une envie c'était de sortir mon flingue et lui tirer une balle en pleine tête. Je ne me sens pas en sécurité. J'ai peur qu'il revienne et me viole de nouveau. Je veux qu'il meurt mais je pense à sa femme, à ses enfants et sa famille. Je ne…

Elle commence en fondre en larmes. Ruzek s'empresse de la prendre dans ses bras.

-Amanda, regarde-moi. Si tu le veux mort, tu n'as qu'une chose à dire et, c'est fait.

-Adam ! Ne t'avise pas de faire une connerie. N'y pense même pas.

-Ce fils de pu… est obsédé par toi. Regarde ce qu'il t'a fais. Regarde dans quel état il te met.

-Adam, je t'en pris. Je sais que ton unité et toi réglé vos comptes de manière assez brutale mais non.

-D'accord d'accord. Et sinon je connais un bon psy à qui tu pourrais parler, je sais que ce n'est pas ton truc mais j'aimerais vraiment que tu essayes.

-Je ferais un effort, mais…

Elle est interrompue par la sonnerie de son téléphone.

-C'est Nick. Je ne sais pas quoi lui dire.

Ruzek lui arrache son téléphone avant même qu'elle n'ai pu répondre.

-Hey Amaro, lui dis-t-il. Comment vas-tu ?

\- Pourquoi tu réponds au téléphone d'Amanda ?

\- Elle est un peu occupé là, donc si tu pouvais rappeler genre dans 4 jours ?

\- Passe lui le téléphone Ruzek, lui ordonne Amaro.

\- Si tu insistes, je cours de ce pas dans la salle de bain où elle prend sa douche et est toute nue.

-Fils de pu… Je rappelerais.

Amanda frappe Ruzek à la poitrine et reprend vite son téléphone.

-Nick, hey je suis désolé Ruzek est d'humeur assez…

-Tu étais sous la douche ? Lui demande t-il énervé.

-Non, il rigolait. Comment tu vas ?

Amanda essaye de changer de sujet. Elle va dans la chambre de Ruzek et ferme la porte pour discuter tranquillement avec Nick.

-Je pense à toi. Et tout ce que veux là c'est te prendre dans mes bras.

-Nick…

-Tu me manques Amanda. Je veux te voir, je veux t'embrasser, te serrer contre moi, je…

\- Tu me manques aussi Nick, finis par avouer Amanda.

Elle touche son ventre encore plat.

-Alors reviens à New York, je t'en suppli.

-J'ai besoin de temps Nick, j'ai besoin de me retrouver un peu seule, de réfléchir à tout ça. Parce que en ce moment, je suis très en colère contre toi. Et je ne veux pas que l'on s'engueule. Ca va juste passer mais j'ai besoin d'être loin de toi. Je ne veux pas te détester. Mais sache que je pense à toi tout le temps.

-Je ne veux pas rester loin de toi plus de deux semaines, je viendrais te voir.

-Ne fais pas ça, respecte mon choix. Je n'ai pas dis que je ne reviendrais jamais. Ca passera vite. Tu vas travailler, sortir, voir tes enfants.

-Comment vas le bébé ? lui demande t-il.

-Bien, Elle sourit. Tout est normal. Hum je vais aller me coucher, je suis très fatiguée Nick.

-D'accord, dis t-il plus que triste. Fais attention à vous d'accord ? Mange bien, dors bien, ne fume pas, ne bois pas et si tu as le moindre problème appelle-moi, à n'importe quelle heure.

-D'accord Nick et s'il te plait, ne soit pas triste.

-Et Ne dors pas dans le même lit que Ruzek.

Amanda ne répond pas et se mord la lèvre.

-Amanda, je sais que tu as peur de dormir seule mais prend Frannie avec toi comme quand tu es seule chez toi. Je ne vais pas supporter qu'il se couche près de toi. Déjà te savoir seule avec lui est insupportable alors ça !

\- Ok Nick, bonne nuit, dis t-elle rapidement prête à raccrocher.

-Promet le moi Amanda.

-Je ne veux pas te mentir Nick.

-Ne m'énerve pas Amanda. Tu ne dors pas avec ce type ! Il n'y a pas à discuter.

\- Tu as raison, énerves toi Nick, tu ne fais que ça ses derniers jours. Je n'ai pas besoin de ça. Je ne veux pas être stressée Alors maintenant tu me laisses tranquille. Bonne nuit et on se revoit dans deux semaines.

Elle raccroche et jette son téléphone par terre. Ruzek rentre dans la chambre et prend des coussins, draps et couvertures dans l'armoire.

-Je vais aller dormir dans le salon, mon lit sera plus confortable pour toi, lui dis-il.

\- Tu sais que, j'ai du mal à dormir toute seule. Nick ne veux pas que je dorme dans le même lit que toi.

\- Ecoute si tu as peur, appelle moi d'accord et je viens me coucher près de toi.

-Reste avec moi. Je veux dormir avec toi. J'ai besoin de passer une bonne nuit. Je te promets de ne pas prendre toute la couverture, rigole t –elle.

Durant ces deux semaines de repos, Amanda a eu des cauchemars toutes les nuits mais Ruzek étaient là a chaque fois pour l'aider à se rendormir. Elle se blottissait contre lui et il la serrait fort. Elle à été voir le psy que Ruzek lui avait conseillé. A sa grande surprise ces séances lui on fait un bien fou. Elle a donc décidé avec l'accord d'Olivia de rester deux semaines de plus. Durant ces deux semaines supplémentaires Amanda à continué ses séances chez le psy. Elle a passé la plus part de ses journées à se balader avec Frannie en l'absence de Ruzek. Un soir, elle a eu de forte douleurs au ventre donc Ruzek la conduite d'urgence à l'hôpital. Heureusement rien de grave, seulement de fortes contractions. Le gynécologue lui a fait une échographie et lui a donné un dvd.

Après un mois d'absence Amanda appréhendais beaucoup son retour à New York et surtout la réaction de Nick. Pendant ces 1 mois, elle l'avait complètement évité. Elle ne répondait pas à ces appels. Il est même venu deux fois à Chicago mais Ruzek ne lui à pas ouvert. Amanda lui avait alors envoyé un message pour lui dire de ne plus venir. Message auquel Nick n'avais pas répondu. Elle s'en voulais énormément pour ce qu'elle lui avait infligé mais c'était pour son bien à elle et sa guérison personnelle.

Après avoir passé une nuit horrible dans son appartement, Amanda arrive au poste légèrement en retard pour changer. Elle aperçoit Nick, Fin et Carisi à leur bureau, elle hésite un moment et franchit la porte. Fin est le premier à l'apercevoir. Il se lève sans faire de bruit et s'empresse d'aller l'enlacer.

-Waw, je t'ai manqué à ce point là ? Lui demande t-elle surprise mais ravie.

\- Tu sais ce que c'est que de faire équipe avec le nouveau, lui répond t-il en souriant.

\- Oh, tu m'appelle encore le nouveau ? Amanda adore faire équipe avec moi, dit Carisi en l'enlaçant à son tour. Comment tu vas ?

\- Ca va Carisi merci.

Nick la regarde mais ne s'approche pas d'elle. Amanda fini par croiser son regard mais au moment où elle s'approche pour le saluer et il s'en va.

-Ah oui, fais attention. Ca été un mois vraiment difficile pour lui Amanda, lui avoue Fin. A mon avis, il t'en veux beaucoup.

-Pour lui ? Et nous alors ? Se plaint Carisi.

\- Je vais aller lui parler, dis Amanda un peu stressée.

Elle dépose son sac et enlève son manteau pour le poser sur sa chaise. Elle prend son ordinateur portable.

Amanda entre dans la salle de repos et voit Nick regardant par la fenêtre. Elle ferme doucement la porte. Il se tourne alors vers elle et la regarde. Elle s'approche de lui mais il recule.

-Nick je…

\- Tais-toi Amanda.

Tous les deux ont les larmes aux yeux. Elle s'approche encore de lui et pose l'ordinateur sur le lit.

-Ne t'approches pas Amanda, l'averti Nick.

-Tu vas faire quoi ? Me taper ? Tu es en colère et je te comprends. Je te demande pardon Nick. Mais j'avais besoin de m'eloigner, j'avais besoin de ça. Je vais mieux maintenant et…

\- Tais-toi, cris Nick.

Nick est hors de lui et fais les 100 pas dans la pièce.

-Tu m'as fais vivre un enfer ! Un mois ! Tu es parti un long mois ! Sans me donner de nouvelle Amanda ! Tu t'es prise pour qui hein ? Tu es tellement égoïste, tu penses qu'à ta petite personne. Mais tu portes mon enfant !

Il s'approche enfin d'elle.

-Tu ne peux pas t'éloigner de moi comme ça. On est lié maintenant, lui dis-il en pointant son ventre du doigt.

\- Je suis désolé, dis Amanda exaspérée. Que veux tu que je te dise ? Je suis là maintenant. Je t'ai dis que je reviendrais.

Elle le regarde droit dans les yeux. Elle commence à pleurer.

-Tu peux… me prendre dans tes bras ? Lui demande telle ?

En signe de réponse Nick lui tourne le dos. Amanda essaye ses larmes. Elle met le dvd dans l'ordinateur portable et appuie sur lecture et lui dis :

-Regarde bien cette vidéo et après oubli le, parce que toi et moi ça ne marchera pas. Elle sort de la salle de repos et retourne à son bureau. Fin et Carisi ne sont pas là, surement en salle d'interrogation ou en pause. Elle prend une feuille et rédige une lettre. Elle prend son manteau et son sac, s'apprête à partir quand Olivia sort de son bureau :

\- Amanda ! Tu es de retour, lui dis-elle avec le sourire heureuse de la voir.

\- Bonjour Olivia, je suis désolé j'allais venir te voir mais j'ai…

\- Entre dans mon bureau, on va discuter.

Voici le chapitre 3 ! J'espère qu'il vous à plu .

Moi j'ai adoré l'écrire. Beaucoup de rebondissements dans le prochain chapitre et plus de scènes tendres entre Rollaro.

Peut être une réconciliation ?

Donnez-moi des idées de ce que vous aimeriez voir se passer dans la suite de cette histoire. A bientôt


	4. Chapter 4

Chapitre 4

Olivia : C'est si bon de te revoir Amanda. J'espère que tu vas bien ?

Amanda : Ca va mieux mais ce n'est pas la grande forme.

Elles entrent dans le bureau d'Olivia et s'assoient.

Amanda : A vrai dire rien ne vas Liv. je suis dépassée par beaucoup de choses que je ne contrôle pas et je ne sais pas comment…

Olivia : Félicitation Amanda ! Nick m'en a informé hier. Je suis très heureuse pour vous. C'est vraiment une grande surprise.

Amanda commence à pleurer. Olivia se lève et lui donne et mouchoir et s'accroupi à sa hauteur.

Hey ma belle tout va bien se passer d'accord. Tu as une grande famille ici et on est tous la pour te soutenir. Pour vous soutenir et je sais qu'en ce moment avec Nick il y a des tensions mais une fois que vous aurez bien discuté tout s'arrangera. Il est vraiment excité à l'idée de devenir père une nouvelle fois mais il est aussi effrayé que toi Amanda mais si tu mets des distances entre lui et toi ça ne fera qu'empirer les choses. Nick t'aime tu sais ça ?

Amanda : Ah bon ? J'ai des doutes sur ça Liv. J'ai péter un câble il y a quelques temps et il est parti sans sire un moment, rien. Et maintenant avec cette histoire avec Patton qui a refait surface, il ne m'a même pas soutenu. Il a été la mais à distance. Et maintenant qu'il est là à me courir après moi je fuis. Et je reviens et il m'envoi chier. Comment veux-tu que l'on discute Liv ?

Olivia : Tu sais ce que Nick m'a dit ? Il m'a dis Olivia je crois que je n'ai jamais été amoureux d'une fille et cet amour me dépasse je ne sais pas comment me comporter avec elle j'ai peur de lui faire mal et de l'a décevoir. Je ne veux pas qu'elle souffre part ma faute. Et du coup j'agis comme un idiot. Amanda je pense que Nick est vraiment dépassé aussi. Vous deux vous vous voyer en secret personne n'était au courant et je pense que vous deux même ne vouliez pas de relation sérieux et officielle sauf que vous sentiments ont vite pris le dessus. Tu sais comment j'ai découvert qu'il se passait quelque chose entre vous ? Enfin surtout quand j'ai compris que c'était vraiment sérieux ?

Amanda : On n'est pas ensemble et on ne l'a jamais été.

Olivia soupir.

Olivia C'est le jour où Nick s'est rué dans l'école quand Holden à été tué. Il a eu tellement peur. Quand on est rentré, sa main tremblait et il avait les larmes aux yeux. Tu étais à l'hôpital avec Fin et Nick regardait son téléphone toutes les 2 minutes espérant avoir vite de tes nouvelles. Ce jour là j'ai su que ce n'était pas juste une petite aventure. Et par la suite je vous ai observé.

Amanda : Je l'aime aussi. Enormément mais parfois il m'effraye. Quand on se dispute j'ai toujours peur qu'il perde son sang froid et lève la main sur moi. J'ai vraiment peur de lui parfois… Enfin bref assez pleuré.

Amanda se lève et regarde Olivia.

Amanda : Je ne peux pas continuer à travailler ici.

Olivia : Quoi ? Non ce n'est pas parce que tu es enceinte que tu ne peux plus travailler. On…

Amanda : Liv je sais que je peux travailler au bureau vous aider sur les enquêtes ect.. ce que je veux dire c'est que je ne peux pas continuer à travailler avec Nick, je pense à déménager. Prendre un nouveau départ.

Olivia : Amanda je t'en prie ne fais pas ça. On a besoin de toi. On forme tous une super équipe et entre nick et toi tout va s'arranger. Laissez-vous du temps. Ne prend pas de décision sur un coup de tête comme ça. Réfléchit et si vraiment c'est ce que tu veux alors j'accepterais mais sache que c'est chez toi ici et on veut que tu restes. Ne t'en vas pas. Je sais qu'on a eu quelques différents et que l'on est pas de grandes amies mais je tiens beaucoup à toi. Et honnetement ça me briserait le cœur de te voir partir.

Amanda : Merci Olivia ça me touche beaucoup. Je vais réfléchir.

Amanda se dirige vers la porte et au même moment Nick entre. Ils se regardent quelques instants sans dire un mot quand Amanda décide de sortir du bureau.

Olivia : Amanda attends.

Amanda hésite un instant puis se retourne. Olivia l'a prend dans ses bras.

Olivia : Ne t'en vas pas lui dit-elle dans le creux de l'oreille.

Amanda : Je vais réfléchir, je te le promets.

Au même moment Hank Voight entre dans leurs locaux.

Olivia : Voight ? dit-elle surprise. Que me vaux se plaisir ?

Voight : Bonjour Olivia, comment vas-tu ? Amaro…

Ils les saluent et embrasse Amanda sur la joue.

Amanda : Bonjour Hank dit-elle un peu gênée par son geste affectif.

Voight : Si ça ne te dérange pas Olivia, j'aimerais parler avec Amanda.

Olivia : Euh non aucun problème vous pouvez prendre mon bureau, Nick et moi allons attendre dehors. Nick regarde Amanda et s'en vas.

Nick retourne s'assoir à son bureau et s'interroge.

Nick : A ton avis qu'est ce qu'il lui veut ? Tu as vu ce bisou ? Tu penses qu'il se passe quelque chose entre eux ?

Olivia : Par pitié Nick ne soit pas parano. Il est vieux. Elle a été a Chicago 1 mois peut être qu'ils se sont rapprochés mais pas de la façon dont tu l'imagines.

Nick : Je n'aime pas ça du tout.

Dans le bureau d'Oliva, Voight est à demi assis sur le bureau Amanda face à lui.

Voight : Je suis contente de te voir Amanda, comment tu vas ?

Amanda : Mieux merci, est-ce qu'il y a un problème ? Ruzek va bien ?

Voight : Alors quoi je n'ai pas le droit de te rendre une petite visite ?

Amanda l'enlaces fortement.

Amanda : si biensur, excuse moi. C'est juste que vu que tu n'as pas appelé avant je me suis dit qu'il y avait peut être un problème.

Voight : J'ai deux trois choses à régler à New york, je repars demain donc je me suis dis que j'allais passer vous dire bonjour. Ca s'est arrangé avec Amaro ?

Amanda regarde a travers la vitre et vois Nick en train de les observer elle se retourne immédiatement.

Amanda : Pas vraiment, je pensais que ca lui ferait plaisir de me voir mais il m'a repoussé. Je peux comprendre.

Voight : C'est un con ! voila ce qui a à comprendre.

Amanda : Hank…

Voight : Ne t''avise pas de le défendre. Lui dit-il en la pointant du doigt. Tu es enceinte et après ces dernières semaines tu avais le droit de prendre tes distances et de respirer. Daccord Ruzek et toi…Tu veux que j'aille lui dire un mot ?

Amanda : Merci papa, dit-elle en souriant Mais je vais gérer ça.

Voight : Ok ma grande, lui répond t-il est mettant sa main sur sa joue. Tu dois te reprendre. Si tu as besoin de quoi que ce soit tu m'appelles.

Amanda : C'est promis.

Il sort du bureau et se dirige vers Olivia et se retourne et ajoute :

Voight : J'oubliais, je viens manger chez toi ce soir 19h prépare mon lit.

Amanda sourit.

Voight Donc Olivia tout se passe bien Ici ?

Olivia : C'est plutôt calme aujourd'hui mais on ne se plaint pas. Et de ton côté ?

Voight : Tu connais les Renseignements ? Toujours en mouvements. Je suis en ville pour régler deux trois choses je repasserais demain si tu as le temps on pourrait déjeuner ensemble ?

Olivia : Avec Grand plaisir. Je te raccompagne à la sortie.

Pendant que Olivia et Voight se dirige vers la sortie Nick s'assoit à côté d'Amanda et lui attrape la main. Elle est surprise mais ne la dégage pas. Nick regarde le sol un moment puis finit par regarder Amanda.

Nick : On peut aller discuter dans la salle de repos ?

Amanda se lève et y va s'en dire un mot. Nick ferme la porte. Et se dirige vers Amanda.

Nick : Je t'aime Amanda Rollins. Et Je suis vraiment désolé pour tout. Je veux vraiment arranger les choses entre nous et je sais que c'est possible parce que je sais que tu m'aimes aussi. Mais j'ai tellement de rage en moi en ce moment tu es parti à Chicago un long mois sans me donner de nouvelle tu as dormi avec Ruzek dans le même lit tu as partager son intimité , tu t'es confiée à lui et tu m'as mis à l'écart . Il a assisté à la première échographie de notre enfant Amanda. Ca aurait du être moi.

Amanda : Je sais bien Nick mais c'est mon ami et j'ai eu…

Nick : C'est moi ton petit ami, s'énerve Nick pas Ruzek. Tu n'aurais jamais du aller là-bas.

Amanda : J'ai fais un malaise, Adam m'a conduite à L'Hôpital et le gynéco à finit par me faire une échographie ce n'était pas prévu. Bien sur que j'aurais aimé que tu sois à mes côtés. C'est d'ailleurs pour ça que Adam à filmé pour que tu puisses la voir.

Nick : Oh trop aimable de sa part. Et depuis quand tu traines avec Voight ? C'est quoi ça ? tu as sympathisé avec toute leur équipe ou quoi ? lui demande t-il ?

Amanda : Quel est ton problème au juste Nick ? Tu es jaloux ? De Ruzek maintenant de Hank ? Vraiment ? Tu as une dent contre moi. Explique moi…

Nick : Ne me cherche pas Amanda.

Amanda : On y est, rigole t-elle nerveuse. Le vrai Nick est de retour. Je suis revenue, je t'ai demandé pardon je t'ai même demandé un câlin et tu m'as repoussé Nick. Donc oui tu as un problème.

Nick : Parce que tu crois que demander pardon est suffisant ? Que voir la première écho de son enfant sur un putain de dvd est suffisant ? hurle t-il.

Amanda : Qu'est ce que tu veux Nick ? demande t-elle sérieusement au bord des larmes. Tu voulais discuter pour me faire des reproches ? me hurler dessus ? me dire à quel point je t'ai déçu et fais souffrir ? Je le sais déjà. Tu as ce don pour tout gâcher.

Nick : A parce que c'est moi qui gâche tout ? Je ne me suis pas enfui avec ton enfant, j'avais mal, je ne suis pas allé me refugier dans le lit d'Olivia.

Amanda : J'ai compris, je gâche tout. Tout est de ma faute.

Elle commence à pleurer.

Amanda : J'ai vraiment tout fais pour que ca marche entre nous mais c'est toi qui ne voulais pas t'engager et que ça devienne sérieux. Tu n'as jamais voulu que je sois ta petite tu te permets de faire des crises quand un autre homme d'approche de moi. Maintenant je commence à comprendre pourquoi. Je regrette même d'avoir posé les yeux sur toi.

Nick s'approche dangereusement d'elle mais elle ne recule pas et lui fais face.

Nick : Ne t'avise plus jamais de me dire ça.

Amanda : Je le regrette vraiment Nick. Tu me parles comme si j'étais un de tes suspects dans la salle d'interrogatoire. Tu dis m'aimer mais regarde toi, regarde ton visage et surtout ton poing. Tu es prêt à me frapper parce que ce que je te dis ne te plait pas. Tu ne veux pas arranger les choses. Tout ce que tu veux s'est me blâmer et te disputer avec moi. Mais je suis épuisée, je n'ai plus la force de te supporter. Parce que je ne sais pas ce que tu veux. Je ne suis même pas sur que c'est à cause de ça que tu m'en veux. Il y a autre chose pas vrai ?

Nick : Arrête Amanda lui dit-il en essuyant une larme.

Amanda : Donc j'ai raison, ce n'est pas Ruzek ou même vraiment le fait que je sois partie.

Il finit par la regarder et s'approche d'elle.

Amanda : Tu me regarde comme tu regardes les victimes de viole Nick..

Il se rapproche d'elle doucement et l'attrape tendrement par les épaules.

Nick : Pourquoi tu ne m'as rien dit ? Tu t'es confié à Fin, tu l'as dis à Ruzek mais moi…

Amanda : Que voulais-tu que je te dise Nick ? Hey mon ancien chef m'a violé parce que je me suis mise dans une mauvaise position.

Nick : J'aurais voulu que tu me fasses confiance. J'aurais voulu savoir. C'est important. C'est quelque chose qui à marqué ta vie et je veux tout savoir de ta vie. Les bonnes comme les mauvaises choses. Je ne veux pas qu'il n'y ai de secret entre nous. Ca n'aurait rien changé entre nous et tu le sais.

Amanda : Ce n'est pas une question de confiance. c'est juste que je ne voulais pas que tu me regarde autrement. Tu comptes beaucoup trop pour moi voila pourquoi je n'ai jamais réussit à te le dire. Je m'en suis remise Nick et je veux passer à autre chose maintenant. On va être parents ensemble. Et je veux le meilleur pour cet enfant. Je ne peux plus supporter que l'on se dispute, que tu sois en colère contre moi.

Nick : Viens la, lui dit-elle amoureusement. Elle se blottit dans ses bras.

Amanda : Je t'aime Nick et tu me manques tellement. Tout ce que je veux c'est être avec toi.

Nick : Pas plus que moi. Je ferais tout mon possible pour te rendre heureuse Amanda. Je ne veux pas que l'on soit séparé une minute de plus. Je veux passer le reste de ma vie à tes côtés. Alors laisse-moi-t'aimer. Ne me fuit plus.

Amanda se détache doucement de lui et essuie ses larmes.

Nick : Amanda qu'est ce qui a ?

Amanda : Tu as dis plus de secret entre nous pas vrai,

Nick pense deviner ce qu'elle va lui dire.

Nick : Ne fais pas ça Amanda, ne dit rien…

Il la lâche et s'éloigne doucement

Amanda : Ruzek et moi on a eu une petite aventure la première fois que nous sommes allés à Chicago avec Fin. Ca n'a duré que quelques jours mais après ça nous sommes restés proches nous sommes devenus amis et c'était une erreur parce que j'étais amoureuse de toi et lui de Kim. Mais tu avais refusé que ça devienne officiel et tu voulais arrêter que l'on se voit et avec Ruzek s'est arrivé comme ça. Puis toi et moi on a recommencé à se voir…

Nick : Sort d'ici, lui ordonne t-il.

Amanda : Non Nick je n'irais nulle part. Parce que je t'aime et que j'essaye juste d'être honnête avec toi.

Nick : Rien à foutre ! Tu as couché avec ce type et tu es allée chez lui 1 mois qui me dit que tu n'as pas recouché avec lui hein ?

Il commence à la secouer

Amanda : Lâche moi Nick tu me fais mal !

Nick : Répond moi – hurle t-il. Tu m'as trompé avec lui ?

Amanda : Lâche moi tu me fais mal ! Je t'en pris Nick, mes bras !

Fin Et Olivia arrivent en courant dans la pièce et Fin s'empresse de séparer Nick et Amanda. Amanda tombe par terre.

Olivia : Amanda tu vas bien ?

Fin pousse violemment Nick

Fin : C'est quoi ton problème, tu ne vois pas qu'elle est enceinte.

Nick est en transe et ne quitte pas Amanda des yeux.

Fin : Nick regarde moi, Hey – il lui donne une grosse claque pour attirer son attention – Nick !

Nick : Quoi, Fin quoi ?!

Fin : Calme toi Nick. C'est Amanda, tu ne peux pas te comporter comme ça. Regarde les marques sur ses bras.

Olivia : Tu as dépassé les bornes Nick !

Nick : C'est moi qui les ai dépassées ? elle a couché avec Ruzek Liv.

Olivia choquée regarde Amanda qui fait non de la tête.

Fin : Oui et alors c'était bien avant que ca devienne sérieux entre vous non ? ou est le problème. Elle a été honnête avec toi et voila comme tu l'as traite Quel genre d'homme fait ça à sa copine ?

Amanda : Je ne suis pas sa copine Fin dit-elle en se relevant. Je ne l'ai jamais été. Il me…Oh mon dieu… je …J'ai mal au ventre Olivia.

Olivia : viens t'assoir Amanda.

Nick : Qu'est ce que tu as ? c'est le bébé ? demande Nick inquiet.

Amanda se contente de lui lancer un regard noir et fini par se tordre de douleur. Nick se précipite vers elle mais Fin s'interpose.

Nick : Laisse-moi passer Fin, elle a mal.

Fin : Tu en as fait assez Nick recule.

Olivia : Ok Amanda doucement allonge toi, Fin appelle une ambulance.

Amanda s'allonge en criant de douleur.

Amanda : Liv il y a quelque chose qui coule entre mes jambes. Dit-elle effrayée. Je ne me sens vraiment pas bien. Ma tête tourne et je…

Sans même demander l'autorisation, Liv soulève la robe d'Amanda et aperçoit avec horreur que c'est du sang. Elle regarde Nick qui comprend.

Olivia : Ok Amanda, tu perds du sang ma belle. Je suis désolé. Il y en a vraiment beaucoup.

Nick met sa tête entre ses mains effrayés.

Nick : Non non non pitié pas ça.

Amanda : Je ne veux pas perdre mon bébé Nick, Je ne veux pas le perdre, dit-elle en pleurant. Je l'aime déjà, Ca ne peux pas arriver. Pitié pas ça. Il est tout ce que j'ai.

Malgré le barrage de Fin, Nick le bouscule et regarde également sous la robe d'Amanda.

Nick : Oh mon dieu Dépêche- vous on va à l'hôpital pas le temps d'attendre. Amanda ça va aller. Je suis là. On ne va pas perdre notre bébé.

Il l'embrasse sur le front.

Il s'empresse de porter Amanda qui finit par s'évanouir….

Amanda ! Hurlent en même temps Nick, Fin et Olivia.

Voici le 4ème chapitre. J'espère que vous avez aimé. Désolé pour cette longue attendre. J'ai eu beaucoup de choses à faire. J'essaye de poster la suite très vite. N'hésitez pas à me laisser des commentaires pour me faire part de vous impressions les amis.

A bientôt.


End file.
